A Little Thing Called Love
by final-inu-fantasy
Summary: What happens when our favorite sly robot neko finds his way to the Feudal Era and meets our favorite kind-hearted kappa yokai? Well, let's just say...a little thing called love! One-shot yaoi and mpreg with Cait Sith/Jaken. R&R!


**A Little Thing Called Love**

Cait Sith was lonely! Reeve was away and he did not know what to do! Unfortunately, before Reeve left, he found and deleted Cait Sith's vast collection of Siamese cat porn!  
>Cait Sith broke into Reeve's lab and looked for something—or someONE to entertain himself with.<p>

Suddenly, in Reeve's lab, Cait Sith came across a delicious looking feline with voluptuous curves and a creamy white coat of fur speckled with chocolate brown patches of fur and piercing jade green eyes. "Where did ye come from, fair lassy?" the robotic feline inquired of his life-like counterpart. "My name's Buyo, nya~" Buyo purred in a seductive feminine manner. "Follow me, I'll show you a good time, nya~"

Cait Sith's face lit up as he followed closely behind the attractive calico, strutting out of the laboratory to the outdoors, down the streets of Tokyo, as he suddenly found himself going up an enormous set of stairs and passing under a torii! "I must be enterin' one a those shrine thingy-majigys!" "Not too much farther now, nya~" Buyo crooned as they walked into a dark room that went down and led to an old well.

"What is this place?" Cait Sith asked, but Buyo had mysteriously disappeared. "Hey, where did she go?" Cait Sith exclaimed as he crept closer to the foreboding well. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Buyo lept out of the shadows, pushing Cait Sith down the dark well. "That's the fifth one this week, I'm on a roll, nya~" Buyo laughed haughtily. "Heeeyyy, what's the big idea ye bitch?" Cait Sith yelled as he fell further and further down the long, dark shaft of the well.

Just as Cait Sith thought that he was going to be falling forever, he suddenly landed in the dirt with a painful CRASH! "Aye, where am I?" Cait Sith wondered aloud, noticing that, even though the well he'd fallen into was indoors, there was now pale sunlight streaming down the well, encircling Cait Sith like a warm spotlight. Cait Sith grabbed onto some vines that were growing thickly down the well and used them to climb up the well.

As soon as he reached the surface and jumped out of the well onto the thick grass surrounding it, he bumped into the back of a tall figure with long, flowing hair as pure white as moonlight. "Sephiroth? What in the Rufus Shinra are ye doin' here?" Suddenly, a small green form popped out from behind the tall figure and shouted indignantly "SEPHIROTH? How DARE you! Do you know just who you are addressing? This is the all-powerful, all-mighty Lord Sesshomaru and you would do well to—"

But the strange little green man could not finish, his voice catching in his throat as he fully took in Cait Sith's slender, desirable, luscious figure. While the little green man was awestruck by Cait Sith's exotic beauty, the tall figure that Cait Sith had mistaken for Sephiroth turned around and treated Cait Sith to an especially cold glare. "Sephiroth? This Sesshomaru does not take kindly to such impudence. You irritate me and I have no use for a lower life form such as yourself. You will die by my poison claws."

Just as Sesshomaru was about to strike poor Cait Sith down, the green imp regained his voice, jumping in front of Cait Sith to shield him with his body and shouted out "No, Lord Sesshomaru, don't! I-I sense…something…something SPECIAL about this…erm, "lower life form". Please, spare his life and I will see to it that he irritates you no further!" Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow at the green imp and promptly turned around, muttering dismissively "This is unexpected of you, Jaken, but do as you wish. It makes no difference to me."

The green imp that Cait Sith now knew to be called Jaken bowed deeply and shouted to Sesshomaru "Oh, thank you, Lord Sesshomaru! I know you will not regret your decision!" and then, in a lower voice so that Cait Sith could just barely hear him "…and I know I shall not regret my decision, either." Before Cait Sith had a chance to thank the strange green imp known as Jaken, Sesshomaru called the two of them to his aid. "Jaken! I have a mission for you and your new…friend" Sesshomaru finished in exasperation.

"Oh, yes, Lord Sesshomaru, anything!" Jaken exclaimed eagerly. "Totosai has finally given into This Sesshomaru's demands and has crafted a blade capable of cutting down any other blade, including…Tetsusagia" Sesshomaru scoffed. "We will see how useful that creature is, as he will accompany you to retrieve the sword from Totosai. It will be a long journey, so you'd better get started."

"Follow me!" Jaken said to Cait Sith nervously, but with excitement evident in his tone. As Cait Sith followed behind the green imp, he couldn't help but admire his muscular legs and toned buttocks, probably from years of hard labor in Sesshomaru's service. Every inch of Jaken seemed to exude the qualities that Cait Sith had always longed for in a partner.

After a while of walking together in awkward silence laced with deep sexual tension, Jaken stopped abruptly and turned to face Cait Sith. "I never got your name. As you heard before, my name is Jaken. What's yours?" Jaken asked nervously and expectantly. Cait Sith took a moment to reply as he composed himself after admiring Jaken's soft, almost feminine features. Jaken's eyes were so wide and glistening and his lips so small and soft, pursed in a way that was almost begging Cait Sith to plant a kiss upon them.

"Ahh! Err, my name is...Cait Sith! Thank you so much for saving my life! I am forever in your debt" Cait Sith responded, hoping Jaken caught the underlying tone in that last part. Jaken was taken aback by the creature's deep, manly voice. And what a beautiful name! Cait Sith! It rang in Jaken's ears like a beautiful babbling brook.

Just then, the clouds, which had been dark gray all day, broke open to let down a torrential downpour. "We have to find shelter!" Jaken shrieked as the two ran to look for cover. "Aye! There's a cave over there! I reckon that'd work, don't ye think?" Cait Sith called out through the sheets of rain. As the two of them rushed towards the cave, Cait Sith couldn't help but notice how the rain made Jaken's clothes cling to his lithe, beautiful body in quite a seductive manner.

The two of them reached the cave, grateful for the cover it provided, although they were both still quite chilly from the rain. "Brrr, I'm FREEZING!" Jaken said, looking towards Cait Sith hopefully. "Aye! I can fix that as quick as a whistle! Let's huddle together, aye?" Jaken could hardly hide his excitement as Cait Sith wrapped his arms tightly around Jaken's small, slender frame. Jaken looked up into Cait Sith's eyes longingly. Cait Sith stared down at Jaken, leaning ever closer. "That's…that's quite a bit better, aye?" Cait Sith whispered huskily. "S-SO much better…" Jaken whispered lustily back as the two smashed their lips hungrily together, their warms mouths opening and their tongues intertwining like a pair of skilled dancers.

They pulled apart, breathing heavily and staring longingly at each other, not yet satisfied, but wanting even more. "I, uh…I'm still a bit cold. Those wet clothes of yers are gettin' in the way. Do, uh, do ye think ye should take them off, aye? Jus' t' warm us up a bit more, aye?" "Aye~~" Jaken crooned to Cait Sith as he slowly and sensually slipped his robes off until they fell to he ground at Jaken's feet, Jaken's pale, soft, and creamy green skin glistening in the dull light of the cave.

Cait Sith's breathe caught in his throat as he grasped Jaken even more tightly than before. The two of them tumbled to the ground, their bodies molding to each other in their passion. "P-please be gentle. It's…it's my first time…" Jaken muttered in slight embarrassment. "Aye, don't worry, my beauty. It may not be my first time having sex, but I can assure you…it IS my first time…making love."the two of them embraced in deep, passionate, beautiful love making that lasted well into the night before the two of them tired out and fell against each other in exhaustion.

They slept in each other's arms that night and neither of them could ever remember having slept so peacefully despite the hard cavern floor. When the day broke and the sun shined into the cave, the two of them woke up with a warmth in their chests that they'd never felt before. Jaken slipped his robes, which were now dry, back on, and the two of them continued on their way to Totosai's, sharing shy, secretive smiles with each other.

When the two of them made their way to Totosai's, even Totosai could see with his failing eyesight that there was something special going on between Jaken and Cait Sith as the two of them gathered up Sesshomaru's sword and set off back towards Sesshomaru's with their future looking brighter than ever.

A month later:

__"Lord Sesshomaru! Where is Jaken and that funny looking cat? They've been gone a long, long time!" Rin asked while she picked wildflowers under the watchful gaze of Sesshomaru. "I'm not sure…" Sesshomaru replied thoughtfully. Just then, Jaken and Cait Sith emerged from the forest, hand in hand, cradling the sword between them.

"Lord Sesshomaru! We've returned with your sword! But…I'm afraid I have a favor to ask…" Jaken said shyly but happily, handing Sesshomaru his new blade. Sesshomaru looked down at Jaken in astonishment. The green imp's belly was bulging under his robes, heavily swollen with the promise of new life. "What…what is it, Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked with newfound respect for his servant as he felt a strange happiness that he had not felt before since he first took in Rin. He felt as if he was witnessing something very special and very sacred.

"I, well…I would like to be released from your service so that…" Jaken grabbed onto Cait Sith's paw and pulled him to his side before continuing. "So that…I may be released into the service of another." Cait Sith squeezed Jaken's hand and placed the other on Jaken's belly, gazing proudly and lovingly at Jaken.

Sesshomaru turned away to hide the tears threatening to spill over at the beautiful display before him. "If that is what you must do, so be it." Sesshomaru whispered, touched so much that his tears were choking up his voice. "Thank you, Sesshomaru! You had opened up a whole new world for me, but now…now, I think it's time for a brand new adventure, perhaps greater than any I've ever had before."

Jaken and Cait Sith turned and walked off together, hugging each other tightly, filled with hope at the promise of new beginnings. Rin watched after them curiously, having never seen anything quite like this before, and turned to Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru! What just happened? What do you call that?" "I…I think…" Sesshomaru choked out between sobs " I think that's what you call love." **Fin~**


End file.
